


Comfort in Chaos

by Kelsey_1999



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Boi I have no idea what I’m dooin, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_1999/pseuds/Kelsey_1999
Summary: AU where the Boy/Girl squad work at a music store whom are now Merging with the film store next door, AKA the pretentious film students AKA Balloon squad. I don’t know what I made but I made it ?? Everyone may or may not hate each other? There’s gonna be Evak of fucking course. Gay Eva and gay Vilde Paired with NC (because they’re best fucking friends and not in love with each other.) Noora finding out her sexuality because she’s obviously not straight. JONAS AND MIKAEL IVE LITERALLY ONLY WROTE THIS FIC JUST FOR THEM OK!!!! Moving on, Yousana is totally going to be a thing because no fic is ever good if it doesn’t have Yousana!! Anyways everyone is going to fall in love with someone….. Maybe…. So I think I’m going to post this as like a chapter thingy like everyone will get several chapters but it will all be on the same timeline so an Evak chapter might have details and comments about a previous Yousana chapter but it’s all happening at the same time but it’s just posted different times????! I don’t know it makes sense in my head AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANY SENSE IN MY SUMMARIES





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about this fic for a long time now. I hope I can do it justice but probably not. Leave me some mean comments!  
> X-matter@tumblr.com

Tuesday 1.09.18

“ Its 6 versus 4 we’re outnumbered! If one of them comes close to me so help me god I’m going to punch them!” Isak said obviously frustrated with their new problem.

“Isak you won’t be punching anyone because you haven’t even met them. They seem like chill dudes.”  
Jonas looked at him, eyebrows is a stern arch.

“Plus you can’t even win in a fight with anyone with those lanky ass arms of yours” Magnus snickered while flexing his arms in front of Isak’s face. Isak grabbed Magnus’ arm and pulled him to the ground. Isak had Magnus in a chokehold when Sana their manager walked him.

“Isak get the fuck off Magnus the other workers are coming.” 

“Oh you mean the other boys that are going to take our jobs” Mahdi said with a straight face and sarcastic tone.

“ I already told you that no one is loosing their jobs. The only person that may be loosing their job is Isak if he comes to work in wrinkled clothes again.” Sana said while looking at Isak up and down. Isak had walked into work as if he had slept in his black work overalls. 

The boys worked at a music store, they sold all types of music but their owner was looking to expand their horizons so he bought the movie store next door. The owner had cut down the wall that separated the two stores and it became one huge store that apparently had a upstairs too. The movie store also came with 6 “pretentious” (Isak made sure to let everyone know they were pretentious) employees that they were forced to merge with. So needless to say they were not excited to share hours with these new people.

And as Sana had finished her sentence the six boys walk in, all holding hands snickering and hugging. 

Sana was fixing her hijab and her clothes very indiscreetly. Jonas and Isak gave each other a knowing look. They looked over at the boys and seen a particular boy looking straight at Sana with a dazed stare. They couldn’t help but giggle at seeing Sana so flustered.

“Ahh you’re late” Sana said dryly looking directly at the other manager, the boy with the dazed look.

“Uh we stopped by to get coffee before and then Mikael ordered a drink that took 15 minutes just to make so that’s that.” The dazed boy looking at Sana like a puppy who had just been yelled at.

“Chill sis if you’re gonna yell at anyone yell at Mikael and Mutta for taking forever his morning” said the short intimidating boy. He kinda looked like Sana and had an attitude just like hers. Weird.

“Sis? You’re Sana’s brother?? Oh my god that makes so much sense!” Magnus was now yelling straight into Isak’s ear which earned him a shove from Jonas.

“That explains a lot huh” said Mahdi leaning into Jonas’s ear in a slight whisper. The 2 boys couldn’t hold in their stifled laughs. 

They were met with a serious face from all the boys in front of them. 

“Mahdi and Magnus if you can’t be quiet go sit outside. Anyways like I was going to say this is the first day of the new store opening and as you know you guys have new coworkers. So Vilde suggested we have an ice breaker to get to know each other better. You’re gonna say your name, favorite color, and if you worked at the film store you’re going to say your favorite Music album, and if you worked at the music store you’re going to say your favorite film. Just to see if you guys have any common ground, Got it?”

“This is stupid. What are we gaining from this” said the boy with the wrinkled overalls.

“We’re doing this so we can get to know each other duh” a voice came from the other boys but Isak couldn’t pin point who said it.

“Chill Chill Chill. I guess I’ll go first cause I’m the manager at the other store. My name is Yousef Acar my favorite color is white and my favorite album is Trilogy by The Weeknd”

Everyone looked at Sana, they assumed it was her turn cause she was the manager but she was too busy spaced out looking at Yousef.

Noora elbowed her rib to snap her out, all the girls couldn’t help but giggle at the fact that they had witnessed the Emotionless Sana Bakkoush staring at someone like they hung the moon.

“Uhh my name is Sana and my favorite color is black and my favorite movie is Harry Potter”

“That’s not a movie that’s a character sis”

If looks could kill, Sana’s brother would be dead.

“I’ll take it upon myself and go next. My name is Elias and I’m Sanas extremely handsome and single brother.”  
Elias looked overage winked to the girls who were all sitting on the counters behind the boys. They were all giddy and shy.

“ My favorite color is Grey and my favorite album is Playboi Cari’s self tittled.”

“I’ll go next” said Magnus still yelling.

“My name is Magnus but my friends call me Mags, my favorite color is Navy blue but I also really like Green. My favorite movie is ‘the fault in our stars’ I cry every single time ugh I’m getting sad just thinking about it.”

Isak patted Magnus‘ shoulder and pulled him back a bit so he could get a hint to stop blabbing.

“I’ll go next, my name is Mikael and my favorite color is brown and I don’t have a favorite album, but I listen to a lot of Surf Curse and king Krule.” 

“We get it Mikael you’re edgy” sniffled Sana 

“Don’t pick on him sana!” Said a boy wrapping his arms around Mikael, who melted into he hug like a baby.

Mahdi decided to get it over with so he just went ahead and said his ice breaker.

“My Name is Mahdi and my favorite color is red and my fav movie is The Breakfast Club.”

“My turn, My name is Adam my favorite color is burgundy and my favorite album is The anthology by a tribe called quest” Adam finished his answer still having Mikael enveloped in his arms.

In the background you could see Jonas and Isak elbowing each other to see who would be next. Isak was a few inches taller then Jonas, but Jonas was stronger. So Jonas pushed Isak so far he lost his balance and tipped forward just enough so that everyone looked at him.

Red cheeked and embarrassed isak introduced himself.

“Name is Isak and my favorite color is blue I guess and I like the transformers movies”

“HAAA! You owe me 5 kroner, pay up bitch!” Said Mikael to the tall boy with the clear blue eyes. The boy reached into his wallet and gave Mikael his money. 

“I was rooting for you to not pick such a cliché movie Isak.” The boy made a pouted lip and had his hand over his heart. Isak had no idea what was going But he felt shy with the boy staring straight at him.

Isak was dumbfounded he couldn’t even form a coherent comeback let alone sentence . He hadn’t even noticed how beautiful the boy was until he heard his deep voice and how nice his name was when he said it. And that is how Isak became entranced with the new boy.

“I guess I’ll go next, my Name is Even and I the color gold and my favorite Album is NAS’s Illmatic.” Even winked at Isak and you can almost see Isak melt in his skin.

“I don’t want to go last so I’m gonna go, my Name is Muttasim but u can call me Mutta. My favorite color is black and I like brockhamton.” He was bouncing on his heals with his puffy hair bouncing all around.

“Uh my name is Jonas and I like the color Yellow and my favorite movie is the Che Guevara Documentary.” 

Everyone had gone and No one knew what to do so they all just stood there looking around not trying to make direct contact with anyone.

“Sooooo now that that’s over we can move on.” Said sana

“What about the girls? They didn’t go? Why don’t they go?” Isak was always trying to make sure that if he felt uncomfortable everyone had to be uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry about us, we all got well aquatinted last Friday when Elias invited us to a party at their friends Borkïs house.” Eva said towards Isak fluttering her lashes at him, knowing exactly what Isaks intentions were.

“Last Friday? You said you couldn’t hang out because you had “very important things to take care of”. Jonas said with his fingers in air quotes, looking slightly upset.

“It was important we were on a mission to get Noora laid” Vilde sputtered out, She need to work on her brain to mouth filter.

“VILDE!” All the girls yelled, Noora looking like she wanted the floor to swallow her whole.

“Noora if you ever need help with that I’m always available” Magnus said shameless trying to act suave.

“Mags kindly fuck off takk” Noora said with the most sincere smile. 

“Alright boys I’m going to need you guys to pair up and show each other around and talk about what we’re selling and how to sell it to costumers. Ohh and before I forget, the person or pair that sells the most this month will get 3000 kroner as a bonus.”

Sana was walking away sounding unamused as she announced a 3000 bonus. The guys and girls were practically shitting their pants over the thought of a bonus that big.

“They should honestly just directly deposit it into my account now because I have this in the fucking bag” said Elias giving his boys a handshake.

“You fucking wish, that bonus is mine. I’m a master at selling shit.” Isak said leaning onto the counter with one hand.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself this smile can charm anyone into buying whatever I want them to” said Mikael confidently.

Yousef walked in from the back of the store holding a huge cardboard box

“Boys shut up I need you guys to change into the new work uniform. You guys have to change out here because the girls are in the break room changing so don’t walk in there right now.”

He threw the big box on the floor and ripped it open with some keys he had hanging around his neck. He pulled out some red corduroy overalls that looked to bright to wear. Everyone but Jonas seemed displeased with the uniforms.

“Awww these are sick”

“Jonas you’re going to look stupid with your fuzzy hair and these bright red fucking overalls”

“Isak fuck off don’t be mad that red isn’t your color”

As all the boys were undressing Jonas and Isak couldn’t help but notice the other boys snickering and laughing. 

“Jonas I swear to god if there laughing at us these lanky arms are going to strangle someone to death. Most likely the tall one with the stupid hair.”

“Dude ignore them, they won’t be laughing when we steal all their sales from them, I have a plan.”

“What’s your plan Jonas?”


	2. Isak - Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did an Isak and Even chapter! Leave me some mean comments and read the notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the idea of Jonas and sana being close friends? Also love the idea hostile Isak???

Tuesday 1.09.18

“You’re gonna take Evens sales.”

“What? No I’m not doing that, that’s fucked up.”

“Isak since when do you have any moral compass? He’s been staring at you since he got here, he’s obviously into you. So what you’re gonna do is take his customers whilst flirting with him.”

“And what are you gonna do Jonas? Sit on your ass the whole day and watch me play with someone’s feelings for money?”

“Uhh that’s exactly what I’m going to do, maybe I’ll befriend one of his friends and take their sales”

“Ok why can’t I just befriend him instead of flirting?

“Because fucking no Isak you’re horrible at making friends! He obviously has a thing for you just look at the way he looks at you. Don’t look now but he’s staring hardcore at you and he was just checking out your ass” 

Isak spun around and you could heard Jonas exhaling loudly in disappointment at him. He made eye contact with Even and he winked at him again. He looked away fast so Even wouldn’t see the flush in his cheeks.

“Hmmm your cheeks are flushed any you couldn’t come up with a witty answer earlier when he talked about your crappy taste in movies. You think he’s hot huh?!?”

“Fuck off Jonas! No I don’t I just think that—‘

“Hey where do you keep the controls to your stereos? Elias was standing in front of all his friends with movies in his hands, and they all glared at Jonas and Isak. He couldn’t help but think that Elias was the Leader of all the boys. He always wanted to be the leader of his friends but he knew it was Jonas. Not because jonas put himself there but Jonas had this weird parental thing to him it was weird. 

“The stereos are for music not movies sorry” Jonas said with fumbling around with his skateboard.

“Yea well we have movies playing on our flat screens all day not to mention our speakers were bigger then the ones your store had. Where are the controls?” Mikael said while stepping forward in front of Elias. He seemed very outspoken, And so was Jonas so Isak already knew they were gonna clash.

“Since your speakers are so fucking loud why don’t you use them?” Jonas now seemed extremely annoyed which was rare cause he always seemed to be the one that kept everyone level headed.

Isak knew Jonas was being a dick but he wasn’t going to let him be a dick by himself. They had this rule that they would back each other even if they were wrong but always let each other know that they were wrong when they were by themselves.

“YOUSEF!” Elias called out to him and raised his hands in the air and motion for him to come over.

“If I call sana over here she’s going to agree with me and whatever she says goes” Isak said with a quipped smirk.

“Yousef tell them that we need the speakers so we could put on movies and make sales”

“They need the speakers to put on movies and make sales” yousef looked like he dreaded being in the middle but he no choice but to side with his friends.

“SANA!” Isak yelled to her. 

“What Isabelle?”

“Don’t call me that sanasol.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms like a annoyed child.

“They want to hog the speakers for their pretentious films tell them no.”

“No” sana glared at her brother then yousef. Then back to her brother.

“That’s not really fair is it?” Said Even finally speaking up.

“If you don’t agree with her you’re anti-feminist and are contributing to the unfair treatment of women in the workplace.” Jonas spoke looking at Even dead in the face. Isak knew he was full of shit and tried to hold in his laughs as Even looked panicked at the things Jonas had just told him.

Sana laughed at Jonas cause she also knew he was full of shit. She put her arm around Jonas’s waist in a half hug and Jonas put his arm around her shoulder . Sana whispered something into Jonas’s ear and Jonas grumbled in annoyance.

“Even you’re right. It’s not fair, but what you guys are asking for is not fair either so you guys are gonna split it. One day music and one day movies. And today is music because I say so.” She smirked at her brother and walked away.

“HA” with that Isak and Jonas walked away towards the stereos and started looking through the music to find the perfect album to blast around the store.

Jonas left Isak to pick the music because he had to help Vilde and Mahdi set up some posters out front.

“Can I put a recommendation of music?”

Isak sighed because he already knew who was talking to him. He wasn’t going to lie the boy was hot. But the boy was also a pretentious film major and he had talked so much shit about them that he would be going against everything he said if he liked him.

“Yeah dude go right ahead and put it in the recommendation box!” Isak said with a smile and sarcastic tone that sounded a lot like his regular tone of voice since he used it so much.

“Where’s the box?” Even was looking around looking for it.

“We don’t have one” Isak looked at him smile still on his face.

“You’re a real asshole you know that right? Good thing I think that’s hot.”

“Fucking weirdo” Isak mumbled under his breath still looking for music, even though all he could think about was the stunning boy in front of him.

“Do you like tea?”

“No”

“Okkk do you like movies?”

“No”

“Do you like anything? I can’t think of any date ideas unless you tell me what you like doing?”

“I love how confident you are that you could ever score a date with me”

“Oh but I will Isak. You see, you’re going to fall in love with me and we’re going to be each other’s epic love story. You will fall in love with me I can guarantee you that.” Even was scribbling on some paper.

“You fucking wish weirdo, now get away from me before I file a sexual harassment claim.” Isak shoed him off with his hand.

“Here’s my recommendation, see you around Valtersen.”

“Yea ok Bye”

How the fuck did Even know his last name?

Isak saw the paper on the counter and it read:

NAS – Cherry Wine

47 2 3435 2784 

Call me whenever prince curls (:

 

Isak grabbed a jar from the shelves and snatched a marker from the jar. He started scribbling on the jar with a sharpie.

The jar read “Even’s trash music recommendations”

He threw the paper in there and walked to the stereo to put on the album he choose. He decided to go with ‘I’d rather fuck you’ By N.W.A. It was a classic.

Once the first few chords of the song started playing he started bobbing his head and rapping, sana jumped in and started sing the song with him. 

He looked out the window and say his friends staring at someone walking into the store. He looked over to Vilde and Eva arguing over who was going to help the customer, when finally Eva distracted Vilde long enough for her to run over to the girl. 

Who was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Sana Character is comfortable with hugs and holding hands. Before any of you come for me with “she’s Muslim she can’t touch people” fuck all the way off. Everyone has different limits they put for themselves. My limits as a Muslim are different from another Muslim woman’s, we all have different limits. These are hers for MY fic.  
> Anyways thanks for the read and I I’ll be posting a fic for one of the girls later on this week!!!!!!


	3. Eva - Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Is going to be loosely based on my friends and myself.

~~~~

Tuesday 1.09.18

“Look at Even hitting on Isak”

“Vilde don’t point” Noora said while smacking Vildes hand.

“That boy has so much game but I got my eyes on another boy.” Chris wiggled her eyebrows and pointed her spoon to Elias and his friends dancing to something on their phones.

“Which one?!” Eva jumped from where she was at to face Chris.

“The one with the longish hair”

“Be specific” sana popped out of the blue and had a mischievous look on her face.

“Don’t worry girl it’s not your man, I like Mutta. And I already have our first date idea.”

“Pfttttt me and Yousef? Yea no he’s a child.”

“No one said anything about yousef girl you put that name there yourself” Eva looked at sana and laughed at Sanas Cheeks blushing.

“I think Adam is so cute but I heard some stuff about him and I’m not dating anther fuckboy.”

“What’d they say about him?” Vilde scooched closer in order to make sure she caught everything Eva was going to say.

“My friend went to Bakka and she said that their Russ group were crazy! She said that they always threw the biggest parties and had a board of how many girls they collectively slept with.”

“Soooooo? How does that make Adam a fuckboy?” Noora asked trying to make sense of all the useless information Eva gave them.

“The number was 127, there was 17 Boys on that bus of you divide that evenly you get like 9 or something right?”

“It’s 7.4 but the guys aren’t fuckboys there idiots but not fuck boys they don’t have enough game to Be fuckboys”

“Eva I thought you were done with boys, you said you we’re only gonna date girls.” Noora tried steering Eva away from Adam in the most obvious way.

“I know, I know but boys are so cute and girls are so hard to find because when I hit on them they think I’m just being nice”

“Just go to a gay bar! Eskild took me to one last week and I found a cute girl and were going on a date Friday!” Vilde had struggled with her sexuality for a very long time so seeing her talk So openly about her dates and crushes made Eva’s heart warm.

Eva wished it was easy for her to find a partner but she found it harder to find a girlfriend rather then a boyfriend. When she had come out to Jonas as being bisexual and told him about her troubles with finding a girlfriend he took it upon himself to help her. He gave her pointers on how to hit on girls and what “worked” for him but it was so cringy Eva couldn’t get herself to use his tips.

“Why does Isak always put on 90s rap I’m so tired of of it”

“I like it” sana said as she walked towards Isak and starting rapping the lyrics with him. They were such an odd pair she thought. They were both so mean but so sweet towards each other. But a pair she never expected to get along were Sana and Jonas they were kind of inseparable sometimes.

“DIBS!” Vilde screamed while pointing at the girl that had walked in.

“Vilde! Don’t point” again Noora smacked her hand.

“No! You have a date Friday She’s mine!” Eva and Vilde were arguing about who was going to help the new girl that walked in. The girl had Navy blue hair and was wearing a colorful stripped long sleeve shirt with a black mini skirt and some dr martins.

“That’s no fair Eva you can’t just call dibs!”

“Vilde you literally called dibs yourself, I’m gonna go help her and your not gonna stop me.”

Eva hopped of the counter and fixed her hair as she made her way over to the girl.

She looked even more beautiful up close. The girl had really nice eyeliner that Eva could only dream of being able to do, also had the darkest eye bags that made her light brown eyes even brighter. She noticed the girl had the most beautiful lips and she nicest chipped black nails. Eva had to take a deep breath because she hadn’t realized she was holding her breath.

“Welcome to The black heart is there anything I could help you with?”

“Can you tell me where yousef is? I work at the film store that used to be next door but I was really late this morning so probably missed the part where we introduce ourselves to everyone right? I’m Odeth but you can call me—“

“DEATH!!! We thought you quit you asshole!” Eva wanted to strangle Mutta for interrupting them.

And just like that the girl walked away from Eva and towards the other guys who were hugging and celebrating her.

She heard the girl laughing and it was her new favorite thing in the entire world. She was excited to see that she was working with them but how could she have a crush on her coworker?

How could she have on someone she had just met?

She seen Isak looking at her from a distance so she walked towards him hoping that she could find some type of comfort from him but that was unlikely.

“That was hard to watch” Isak was trying be serious but it didn’t work.

“Ughhh don’t tell me I feel so dumb”

“Those film majors are trouble Eva you shouldn’t go there”

“Oh shut up Isak you and Even were literally eye fucking each other the whole morning”

“Ok maybe we were but it’s never gonna happen”

They heard a loud bang and seen Noora and Chris on the floor covered in coffee that Vilde had bought them this morning.

“Have you seen sana? I need to her key to open my register?” It was yousef who looked shy. He seemed really shy but really outgoing with his friends.

“Don’t you have keys too?” Isak said not really grasping that yousef only asked to try and talk to Sana.

“She’s upstairs in the lounge trying to arrange the music in the correct genres”

“Takk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Its going to be Yousana obviously, I can’t wait. See you later uglies.
> 
> Send me hate @x-matter.tumblr.com


	4. Sana - Close friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana, Isak, and Jonas are such a great combination  
> Miscommunication is my favorite Yousana prompt can you tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes :)

Tuesday 1.09.18

Sana was supposed to be putting all the music in their correct genres but the bean bags looked way too comfortable to not sit in. As she was scrolling through her phone she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She rolled her eyes at the thought of someone coming up there to bother her. But was relieved when she saw Jonas.

“Ah thank god its just you please tell me you don’t need me for anything”

“Nope just here to get away from everyone just like you.”

Jonas threw himself on the huge beanbag that sana was also sitting on. 

“Today is so stressful and it barely started, please fire me.” Jonas closed his eyes and made himself more comfortable on the beanbag.

“I would never fire you, you sell the most. Well you used to sell the most. Now that we merged Mikael takes the slot as #1 salesman”

“Even more reason to hate him”

“Why do you hate him? You don’t even know him!”

“I hate the way he loves attention. It’s like he thrives off of it. I hate his stupid beautiful hair too.”

“You have more in common then you think, he’s also a government hating communist just like you. I know you would love him.”

“Now I want to be friends with him but I can’t because I was just the biggest asshole to him and his friends.”

“They’re all softies Jonas, they’re only mean if you make them mean. Just promise you’ll try and play nice. I can’t have you and Isak being assholes, I could only handle one asshole at a time”

Sana took the cup from Jonas’s had and took a sip.

“What the fuck is this?” Sana sputtered out she her face was pinched in a unpleased expression.

“Oh Isak made that, I have no idea what the hell it is”

“It taste like hot Gatorade”

“I’m like 99% sure he just boiled Gatorade”

They both stared at the cup in disgust until Jonas broke the silence.

“So what’s ups with Yousef?

“Oh god not you too”

“I’m got gonna pressure you to talk about it, just know that I’m here if you ever do want to”

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk about it, I just don’t know how to explain it. I’ve had a crush on him since I was like 16 but I feel like he’s just nice to me because I’m his best friends little sister.”

“It doesn’t look that way if you ask me, he looks at you like how I used to look at Eva.”

“Well that’s not a very good example is it cause you guys broke up.” Sana laughed trying to break their conversation a little.

“Eva was my first love, as bad as it was sometimes I think I’ll always be in love with her. As weird as that sounds.”

“You’re still in love with Eva?” Sana got flashbacks of how Jonas and Eva were in high school and was hoping that Jonas was not being serious.

“Yes but in a more platonic way, like how I love you and Isak. It’s hard to explain.”

“Love is stupid” Sana exhaled deeply.

“I say you, Isak and I move into a house and adopt a bunch of kids and boom, we don’t have to worry about falling in Love with anyone.”

“That sounds like the most horrible idea. Kids fucking suck.”

They heard footsteps and they both groaned at he thought of someone other then Isak coming up here to bother them.

It was yousef.

“Hey sana I was wondering if you could help me create the schedule for everyone? I don’t know what schedule your workers like.”

“Uhmm yea sure”

She liked over to Jonas and gave him the look.

“Isak just called me I’ll be leaving”

Very subtle Jonas.

Jonas rolled of the bean bag and jogged his way down the stairs.

Yousef dragged a bean bag from the other side of the room and sat it in front of sana.

“oh my god these are fucking heavy” Yousef tried to steady his breathing before sitting down.

“Really? I made Jonas and Isak set all these up and they weren’t even winded.” Sana looked at him with a smug smirk, hoping she could get a funny reaction from Yousef.

“Me winded?? Never! I have the best stamina.”

“I don’t believe you not after I seen you carry a bean bag 20 feet and be as winded as you were” 

Yousef made sana feel so giddy all the time. She could feel her cheeks hurting from all the smiling she was doing.

“Wow I cant believe you think so little of me” he frowned and dropped his face into his hands.

They heard another large crash coming from downstairs. They both jumped up and ran to the balcony that overlooked the whole store.

They seen Odeth and Even trying to fix a rack that had fallen over.

“I swear they give me so many headaches” yousef said 

“Tell me about it, at least you only had to manage 6 people not 8.”

“No I have 8 workers too the other workers are twins, they’re in Trondheim right now but they should be tomorrow.”

“Wow and I thought I had it hard” Sana was still looking over the balcony. Sana loved looking over her friends literally and metaphorically.

“I’m glad you’re also a manager Sana, I would hate to spend so much time with someone I didn’t like.”  
Yousef was staring at her but she was too scared to look back at him so she kept her eyes on her friends.

“Me too Yousef” she finally turned around to face him and he was looking at her, his hair curling around his face beautifully. This boy truly took Her breath away.

“Can I ask you something?” Yousefs demeanor was a bit more serious then his usual playful demeanor.

“Mhmmm” She overlooked the balcony again to avoid his overwhelming gaze.

“You and Jonas are really close, are you two dating? Sorry that probably sounded like I was prying… you don’t have to answer that.

He shook his head in embarrassment.

“No it’s ok, yes we’re really clo—“

“Sana we need a first aid kit!” Noora appeared at the top of the stairs with her cheeks flushed.

“Isak cut his hand with a glass jar!! There’s so much blood”

Without a second thought Sana and Yousef ran down the narrow staircase.

They got downstairs and seen Isak sitting on the floor holding his bloody hand with his own hand.

“Get the fuck away from me this is all your fault!” Isak was screaming so loud his voice was cracking.

“My fault??? How is it my fault? It wasn’t even near you when his happened!” Even was also yelling now.

That was the first time Sana had ever seen Even yell. It was kind of cool to witness.

“Ok Isak calm down let me see your hand” sana knelt down next to Isak and made sure she didn’t get to close to the broken glass.

“No if I remove pressure my whole hand is going to rip open oh my god Sana! Call Jonas please” Isak had small tears rolling down his face. 

“I won’t call him until you show me your hand.” San pried his hands open only to find a long superficial cut. She couldn’t help but laugh at his dramatics.

“You’re so dramatic Isak I fucking swear.” Sana pulled him up and dragged him toward the back where the kitchen sink was.

“It’s bleeding so much oh my god I think I’m going to pass out”

“If you pass out I’m going to fire you Isak” all Sana could think about was if this job was actually worth all the stress It came with. But seeing Isak cry today was all worth it.

Once they rinsed all the blood off his hands they were able to see the actual extent of his cut.

It was superficial but fairly long.

“Does this mean I could go home? I lost a lot of blood it would be kind of fucked up if you didn’t let me.”

“Please Isak do us all a favor and go home.” Sana sighed deeply in annoyance.

“Can jonas come too” 

“Don’t push it Isabelle”

“Where the fuck is Jonas anyways? I almost died?” Isak was still sniffing.

Where was Jonas? Half of her staff members seemed to be missing. This job might literally be the end of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters I’ve posted are just filler chapters, the next chapters will be longer and will have playlists and movie puns and shit like that. I might just do 2 more filler chapters, including one for Noora because I don’t want to rush into her story.
> 
> Till the next one bye uglies <3


	5. Noora - RED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyo this took forever but it’s out!

Wednesday 1.10.18

 

There’s nothing Noora hates more than morning shift. Except maybe sexist assholes.

She had dragged herself out of bed this morning and managed to put on a outfit that made her bedhead and eyebags look more like accessories rather than problem areas.

She heard a honk and swiftly stuffed everything into her bag and started to run downstairs. She was met with Eskild at the end of the Hallway with a huge mug in hand, dressed in nothing but a silky robe tight underwear.

“Goodmorn Noora do you want to hear all the details about my Grindr date last night” he was wiggling his eyebrows.

“As much as I would like to hear the details about your latest hookup Sana is waiting for me outside BYE!” Noora squeezed past Eskild with her hands held up in front of her.

“You’re no fun” he shouted over his shoulder walking towards his room. Noora ran down the stairs of her flat, almost falling twice.

“Sorry sorry sorry, I woke up late this morning” she hopped into Sanas car still dazed from all those stairs.

“No sleep again?” Sana asked, her tone of voice was careful and precocious.

“Nei but I slept a little which is better then nothing at all.” Noora didn’t want to lie but also didn’t want to give the full truth. She hadn’t been able to get a good night sleep in months. Since she had broken up with William she felt like was missing something. She didn’t miss him, she missed something else. It was hard to explain to her friends that she felt lost, as if she was merely existing and not living. Her days felt like a grey haze. But she couldn’t tell her friends, she didn’t want to worry them.

“I’ll bring you one of my moms teas tomorrow! She used to give the to me when I had problems sleeping when I was like 13 or 14 they actually work, I can’t believe I forgot about them!”

“Why does mama bakkoush have a solution for everything, I wish she could adopt me” Noora made a pouty face.

“Oh god don’t even say that around her because she will take it literally and start to parent you, just ask any of the boys.” They laughed and filled each other in on what happened in the 12 hours that they didn’t see one another.

They arrived not too long after their store, it wasn’t too far from Nooras flat.

They both shook all the snow off their coats and jackets before coming into the store.

Noora loved being at work, She liked the consistency of it. It was simple: clock in, sell music, clock out.

She made her way towards where the break room was. It was a pretty spacey room that was white and had nothing but red furniture and red lighting. Being in that room gave her a headache so she always tried to beeline her way out there.

She heard arguing coming from upstairs but she couldn’t pin point the voices.

Noora went to pull up the blinds from all the windows, letting the bright sun into the store. As she was pulling up the blinds she seen Jonas and Isak arguing like children outside. Seeing Isak arguing with his hand still wrapped up tightly in white gauze brought a smile to her face. What a dramatic grown man he was.

She finished and she moved on to grab a carpet from the back room so people would shake the snow off in the carpet rather than the dark hardwood floor. She took her phone out of her pocket and texted the group chat from work. 

Noora: Can someone pick me up a coffee before coming in today? I’ll vemmo you money!

Vilde: There’s tea under the sink in the cabinet!

Mahdi: She said coffee Vilde 

Mutta: We have instant coffee in the cabinets you’re welcome to grab 

Elias: I’ll pick some up for you Noora (: just text me what you like.

Isak: Jonas bought an extra coffee and left it inside the microwave to ahead and take it.

Yousef: Elias Why does Noora have to text you personally what kind of coffee she wanted when she could just text you in this gc

Noora: Takk guttas and Vilde <3

Noora still texting on her phone, mindlessly made her way towards the back room to grab the extra coffee. Noora turned the corner going into the kitchen and BOOM. She fell to the floor. Fuckkkk.

Still trying to register that she felt as if she had gotten punched she laid on the ground with her eyes closed. She felt the blood oozing out her nose and falling on the side of her cheeks. Thank god she was wearing the color black.

“HOLY FUCK I AM SO FUCKING SORRY WOW THAT’S A LOT OF BLOOD SHIT SHIT SHIT” Noora opened her eyes and was faced with a pair of green eyes 4 inches away from her face. She suddenly felt herself being picked up and sat on one of the red couches. Her face matched this room. Red red red.

“I should have watched where I was going I’m so sorry” the boy was now cradling Nooras head in his hand and holding pressure to her nose with tissue with his other hand.

Noora starred at the ceiling she couldn’t get a good look at the stranger who was helping her.

“Hold on tight I’m going to go get more tissue!”

She nodded and felt the couch get lighter with his descent . Once he had gotten up she tipped her head down to try and get a good look at him. All she saw was a slender boy wearing a Yellow jacket and long wavy hair. 

Fucking great. Anything else that could go wrong today should just happen so she could get it over with already.

The boy walked in again and went straight to the cabinet and pulled out some chips, eating them ever so casually. He finally realized Noora was in the room when her phone pinged the same time as his did. He looked at her and squinted.

“Ouch what happened to you?” He stepped closer with a pained look on his face. His Eyes were hazel? She could have swore they were green last time he was 4 inches from her.

“You did this to me why the fuck are you acting confused.” Noora laughed. It sounded bitter but she really was just over the whole situation.

“Ahhhh I see you’ve met the clumsy twin Romil. He always manages to make a fool of himself in front of pretty girls. My name is Van.” He extended his hand out toward her. Not the hand that was full of crumbs.

She flashed him her bloody hand and he slowly retracted his hand. He stood there awkwardly, just looking at her. As if he was trying to find something to say but couldn’t figure the right thing to say. He sat on the other sofa and just glared. Noora was starting to get ready annoyed.

“Can I help you with something?” She made sure she rolled her neck with attitude.

“Shouldn’t I ask you that?” Van answered her copying her movement. At the same time she heard the doorbell ring.

Great. It was either a customer or one of her coworkers, she didn’t want to face neither.

“You should go see who that was” Noora said still looking towards the door waiting for Romil to come back with more tissue.

“Nah” Van dug deeper into his chip bag and starting licking his fingers dramatically, still looking at her still. What an ass.

Noora grabbed her phone and slowly stood up. Her head was spinning and her whole face throbbed. With her head still tilted back she made her way to the door that lead to the rest of the store. She was met again with yet another obstacle in her way. She bumped into a firm chest.

“Holy fuck we have to stop meeting like this” Romil had his hands on her shoulders to steady her. He stood there just looking at her. Suddenly he realized his hands were still there. He quickly ran his hands through his hair to put his hands somewhere that wasn’t so awkward.

They stood there both kind of awkwardly until Romil remembered what he had left her for.

“Oh I found tissues and a first aid kit come on”

He took his hand out for her and she took it. Romil lead the way to one of the counters. 

“Do you mind sitting on the counter so I could be kind of eye level with you?” He asked, still had a pained look in his face, he looked genuinely sorry for hurting her.

“Can you hold the tissue on my nose while I push myself up?” Nooras Voice sounded extremely nasaly kind of like squidward from spongebob. He giggled but obliged. Noora shimmied her way up to the counter and grabbed the tissue to her nose again.

He grabbed the kit and stood in front of her.

“So I’m gonna take the tissue off and then I’m going to clean it with whatever this is and then put a bandage only if you want? If that’s ok with you….”

“Uhm sure do whatever you think” 

“Please close your eyes”

“Uhhhh Why?”

“Because you staring at me will make me self conscious therefore will make me nervous, and then I’ll mess up and hurt you” he was out of breath by the time he got his sentence out. 

She laughed and closed her eyes, biting her lip to try and control the smile that crept up on her face.

He slowly worked on cleaning up her face. There wasn’t any open cuts. The only thing left on Nooras face was a bruise that spread from her nose to below her eyebags. 

“There all done.” Still less then a foot from her face he put a small mirror in front of her.

“I’m really going to feel this in the morning”

“’ll bring you a coffee tomorrow hopefully that’ll help, sorry again by the way. I really didn’t see you.” He rubbed the back of his head, his eyes glued to her.

“Ah it’s nothing I should have paid attention to where I was going too” 

Suddenly they were both extremely aware of how close they were. He was standing in between her legs and was still really close to her face. They both broke apart and started brainstorming excuses as to why they had to go somewhere.

“The name is Romil” he stuck his hand out. She flashed him her hand covered in dry blood. Hmmm bloody hands seemed like a good way to get out of interacting with boys.

“I’m Noora thanks again.” She hoped off the counter and walked right past him flashing him one last smile. She entered the kitchen and saw Jonas and Isak sitting on the couch still arguing.

“NO I already told you that’s a bad idea! What if Arlen comes in while ……” they both quieted down once they realized that they weren’t alone in the room. 

“What the fuck happened to you?!?” Jonas and Isak said in unison, they both re arranged how they were sitting on the couch to face Noora.

“Ugh I bumped into someone and my nose took more of the hit.”

“Are you sure that’s what happened?” Isak asked, with a very cautious voice.

“Yes Isak one of the new guys and I crashed into each other and then this happened” she pointed at her nose with a dull face. 

“Well you still look pretty.” Mahdi said standing at the doorway with the coffee that was supposed to be hers. 

“Oh thank you Mahdi for reminding me I am still beautiful” 

“I said pretty not beautiful, don’t get too ahead of yourself” he snarkled, he held out the coffee for her to take. She flashed her hands at him, showing him her hands were dirty and that earned her a disgusted look from all 3 of the boys. God how she loved doing that.

She washed her hands with the cheap runny soap that the kitchen had dried her hands up with her black jeans.  
Magnus walked into the room looking extremely tired, face and hair looking a hot mess, kinda like how Noora walked into her shift. He walked straight to Jonas and started yelling. Why do these boys like yelling so much?

“ You fucking asshole! You just left yesterday and I had to take your shift! My body isn’t meant to work more than 6 hours at a time!”

“Relax you only had to work 2 hours more, plus I had something I had to do.”

“Like what?” Isak looked at Jonas with a ‘tell them what you did’ face. 

“I had to do laundry”

“You’re lying” Mahdi said with a mouthful of waffles. Noora walked over to Mahdi and took the remainder of his waffle. He tried to take it back but she pointed at her nose, who could take food from someone with a bruised face? As much as she wanted to know what Jonas was hiding she was too tired to be standing any longer.  
As she was walking out she yelled back 

“If you need me I’ll be upstairs sleeping on the bean bags, so please don’t need me.”

As she made herself comfortable on the bean bag she could help but wonder what Jonas could have been hiding. He was always a open person. seeing him squirm under Isaks gaze was something she had never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more filler chapter and the. The music and movie references will start I promise! Till the next chapter bye uglies! Don’t forget to leave me mean comments and kudos if you like it <3
> 
> Be my friend x-matter.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of those stupid filler chapters.I don’t know how often I’ll be posting but I’m hoping often! Goodbye uglies till the The next chapter!


End file.
